Do You Know What A Quarter Is?
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Tyson and Max make a bet to see if the Majestics know what a quarter is. Which drags the team across Europe.


**Disclaimer**: I own Beyblade or its characters.

**Author's Note**: I love the Majestics and this was a random thought I had the other day...so I decided to write it. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Why are we visiting them again

"Why are we visiting them again?" The team looked over to Ray.

"Me and Tyson have a bet. We're willing to bet that the Majestics don't know what a quarter is." Max said with a confident smile and of course the more mature people of the team shook their heads.

The team was currently positioned in Germany, starting their journey off with Robert, the richest of them all. Tyson was having fun showing with the intercom, which made it impossible for Robert to ignore the group. The purple haired captain growled inwardly, not outwardly that wouldn't be very Majestic like.

"Yo! Robert!" Tyson said bounding in through the doors once the butler picked the team up and drove them to the castle.

"What is it you want Tyson." Ray, Kenny, and Kai could hear the loathing seep out with the words that Robert spoke. The smartest three of the bunch just shook their heads at their teammate.

"Do you know what a quarter is?" The purple haired man blinked briefly as he watched the group.

"A what?"

"A quarter…you know, change?" Robert rose an eye brow at the group which caused Max and Tyson to cheer.

"One down and three to go buddy!" Max gave Tyson a high five before bounding out the door so that they could head to Scotland next. Kai followed after them silently and Kenny dashed after the two.

"Sorry 'bout that Robert." Ray gave the older boy an apologetic look before dashing after his friends. The team had arrived in Britain when Kai finally decided to speak.

"Wouldn't it have made since to go to Italy and France next since it's closer?" Kai's statement rang a few bells in the group and they all groaned…except Tyson of course.

"Aw come on Kai. Look at it this way, we get lots of different foods! I don't really think I've had any Scottish dishes." The team shook their heads, it figured that Tyson would only be thinking about food.

Once the team made it to Scotland they had no difficulty finding the mansion that the hot head lived in. There wasn't a long winding road on this place which made the Blade Breakers happy. They rang the intercom and talked to a butler, though the door did not open. After about five minutes of waiting Johnny opened the door, took one look at the group standing there and closed the door.

"….Do you think he'll let us in?" Tyson asked knocking on the door.

"I sincerely doubt that Tyson." Kenny said as he held his computer.

"So we came to Scotland for nothing."

"Pretty much." Once again the team set off in search of Oliver. They were all familiar with Paris from their last trip to it. The team lost a bit of their mission for the first three hours because every one went their own ways. Finally getting back together they went to Oliver's mansion. To their luck, Oliver was much friendlier than Johnny and Robert.

"What brings you all back to France?" Oliver's voice held a chipper tone to it.

"We have a question for you Oliver!" Tyson and Max said at the same time.

"Oh? What question would that be?" Oliver asked out of curiosity.

"Do you know what a quarter is?" Max said with a smile. Though the perplexed look that Robert had was now on Oliver's face.

"What's a quarter?" Max and Tyson grinned broadly then high-fived each other again before just running out of the mansion.

"Ya! One more Max" The three members of the team that were left sighed, minus Kai because Kai doesn't sigh.

"Sorry Oliver…we gotta go." With Ray's apology the team made it's way towards the hyper air heads of the team.

Then after a much shorter trip the team made their final stop in Italy where they had to hunt down a skirt chaser. The first place they checked was the clothing stores and to their luck that's where they found him. With Rosetta and Bianca none the less.

"Hey Enrique!" Tyson's voice rang out and caused the blonde to stop in his tracks. His face lit up a little when he saw the Blade Breakers.

"Hey guys. What brings you to Italy?"

"Do you know what a quarter is?" Once again that look of mass confusion appeared.

"Not a clue man but I gotta get back to my lovely ladies. See ya!" Enrique gave the guys a good-bye wave before walking off. Tyson and Max exchanged a slow look before letting out a loud cheer.

"We were right! They didn't have a clue!" The two were bubbling with happiness at the fact.

"But Johnny didn't talk to us."

"Don't worry Chief, we'll just take that as he doesn't know."

"Well…what was the prize for this?" Ray asked out of curiosity because he remembered that they had said that this was a bet earlier.

"Prize? Was there a prize Max?" Tyson looked over at Max who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think there was." The two themselves had a small laugh over this but the team looked livid.

"…I can't believe we ran all over Europe for nothing." Ray sighed as he made his way towards the hotel room, with Kai and Kenny right behind him. They really didn't care if they left the other two in the middle of Rome, the three just needed a break from the chaos.

* * *

**End-Note**: Please review ! :3


End file.
